The Further Adventures of Nick and Judy
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: The story of Zootopia doesn't end yet! In this collection of one-shots, you will see what happens next to Nick and Judy. Please enjoy, read, and review.
1. Miss Bunnykins

Judy Hopps was hiding under her bed sheets, grasping a soft white bunny stuffed animal in one paw, and a carrot bean bag plush in the other.

She was moving them around as if they were dancing, with the bunny's arms swaying to-and-fro. The carrot's pointy end only wiggled a teeny bit. Judy was talking in a high pitched, baby-like voice to them, saying things like "Miss Bunnykins likes to dance with Madame Carrotcake, does she now?"

Judy's wrist started to get tired after shaking the dolls so much, so she stopped moving them around so much and held the two dolls to her chest. She stroked them with her fingertips and hugged them with all her might. She had always loved her two plushies, and she always will.

At the moment, Judy's heart almost leaped out her chest when she heard her bedroom door knob jiggle. She realized it was only Nick Wilde, but she didn't want him to know about her morning activities. And so, she hid under the sheets, holding the plushies behind her back.

Nick came through the door and slammed it behind him. "Hey, Judy! I just wanted to let you know I just got this licence plate read by Flash and... hey Judy? Carrots? Where the heck are you?"

Judy poked her head up from the covers with a forced smile on her face. "Hi, Nick! I'm right here!"

Nick had a confused look grazing his face. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Let's just say I've been sleeping in," Judy lied, "and why do you care what I do on my day off?"

"Just curious. Come up from the covers. I wanna to see you better."

The bunny got up, pulled all the sheets from her body at sat herself up on the edge of her bed. Nick, who was standing up right in front of her, kept moving his head side to side trying to look behind Judy.

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Oh, nothing...I'm not hiding anything at all!"

"Right…" Nick murmured unconvincingly. "C'mon Judy, I know you're hiding something. You can show me, whatever it is."

Judy took in a huff of air. Nick wasn't dumb; it was clear to him that something was in her paws . Besides, he was her best friend and he probably wouldn't be too harsh.

"Alright, I'll show you what I'm hiding. Promise you won't judge?"

"I swear."

Judy slowly brought out her arms, nearly regretting she agreed to this. Gradually, Miss Bunnykins and Madame Carrotcake were in plain sight.

Nick started to break out into giggles. At first, he tried his hardest to hide them, but it was no use. He snatched the rabbit out her her grasp and said between snickers, "Who is this little friend?"

Judy angrily grabbed the plushie back and scoffed, "That is Miss Bunnykins!"

"Miss Bunnykins, huh? And the veggie over there must be Mr. Carrotpants, right?"

"That is Madame Carrotcake," Judy corrected. "I don't want to get off track here. I know why you were laughing at me! You must think I'm a little baby for still playing with dolls!"

The rabbit shamefully buried her head and her knees, and Nick gently put his paw on her shoulder. "No, no no Judy! I don't think that about you! Actually, I think you're one of the most mature rabbits I've ever met!"

Judy put her head up and said in a soft voice, "You really think so?"

"Definitely! And honestly, I think it's absolutely adorable that you still have special feelings for your plushies."

"Aww, thank you so much, Nick! You're a real friend!"

"But seriously, how did you come up with all those names?"

"Let's just say I was a very imaginative child."

"You really were Judy," Nick agreed, "you really were."

A/N: Hey Guys! I would like to thank Bluewolfbat for giving me this idea! I hope you enjoyed and be on the lookout for more!


	2. Late for Work

Nick stirred in his bed as he heard the annoying dings of his phone. It was the perfect morning to relax without any distractions. Right now, though, that wasn't the case.

The fox stretched out his arms and picked up his phone on the nightstand. His tired eyes made out a flood of text messages that were from Judy.

 _Nick, where are u?_

 _Earth to Nick...Judy wants to know where u are…_

 _Chief Bogo is going to kill u if you don't get ur butt here this instant!_

 _NICK WILDE! GET TO WORK RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE ALREADY L8 AS IT IS!_

 _What is Judy talking about? Everybody knows that Saturday is my day off!_ Nick thought as he swiped the messages away. He looked at his home screen, and nearly dropped the phone when he read the date and time.

 _8:00 A.M._

 _Wednesday_

Nick had slept in too late! He was supposed to be the work at seven o'clock, but now he was a half an hour late. Sleeping overtime also made him confuse the days.

There was no time to think. Nick had to get ready for work, pronto! He jumped out of bed and went straight to the bathroom door. He didn't even bother showering and got right into uniform.

Nick managed to brush his teeth and comb his fur. Although, a few red strands did stick up on his head, but he was too busy to notice.

He plunged into the driver's seat and pulled into the road. Punctuality is very important in the life of a police officer, and like Judy texted, Chief Bogo would _never_ appreciate Nick coming in late. Maybe he would get to work in a decent amount of time.

And then again, maybe not.

As Nick went farther, he had to suddenly freeze behind a conveyor belt of cars. Great, now he was stuck in a traffic jam! The last thing he needed!

In Zootopia, a roadblock was something hard to come out of. It can take animals minutes, even hours, just to get through!

Nothing was good right now.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Nick was on the road. At first, the cars were running kind of smoothly, but the time he came farther into the city, he was stuck again.

He groaned and slapped his hand onto his forehead. He couldn't take this anymore.

Nick looked out the window and spotted a coffee shop that looked empty. Not that eating was the most important thing in the world right now, the fox could really go for a coffee and a donut.

 _And maybe,_ Nick speculated, _the roads will be clear by the time I made my purchase!_

He drove to the drive through and made his order. When he came out, there were more vehicles on the street than there were before!

 _Oh boy…_

* * *

When Nick finally pulled up at the station, he saw Judy, quite aggravated, tapping her foot on the pavement.

"NICK! You're late! Very, very late! Two hours and thirty minutes late! How could you be like this!"

"Well, at least I'm here now," Nick said, looking smug.

"COME ON! Let's go and deal with the chief and get to work NOW!" Judy shouted, dragging her friend into work.

Nick sighed. _If only today was Saturday..._

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! It's definitely been a while since I've uploaded a one-shot to this specific collection! Anyway, kudos again to Bluewolfbat for the idea.**


End file.
